Season 2
After being cancelled in 1994, Viper was picked up for Season 2 in 1996, this time in syndication. 22 episodes were made. The season was broadcast from September 27, 1996 to May 12, 1997. In Germany, the season was shown on ProSieben from March 12 to September 12, 1998. Season 2 was released on DVD in Germany by Kinowelt Home Entertainment on June 7, 2012. In North America, the whole series was released on DVD by Visual Entertainment on December 8, 2017. Production For Season 2, the production moved to Calgary in Canada. While Season 1 was NBC-backed, Season 2 was now backed by Paramount, and Kirch Group from Germany. James McCaffrey, from his experiences of Season 1, opted not to return for the show. Dorian Harewood, having just become a father, also decided not to return when the production was moved to Canada. Only Joe Nipote returned from Season 1. The season featured the original Season 1 theme tune composed by Eddie Jobsen, albeit edited by Jay Ferguson. Introduction narration "It prowls the streets in the pursuit of justice. Its origins are secret, its technology 21st century, its existence officially disavowed, but its presence undeniable. The perfect weapon for an imperfect future - Viper!" German intro Er patrulliert auf dem Straßen im Dienst für der Gerichtigkeit. Seine Herkunft ist geheim, seine Technologie ist aus dem 21. Jahrhundert, seine Existenz wird offiziell geleugnet, doch seine Präsenz ist unübersehbar. Die perfekte Waffe in einer unsicheren Zukunft - Viper! The Viper Team * Thomas Cole (Jeff Kaake) - driver * Cameron Westlake (Heather Medway) - MetroPol liaison, co-pilot * Frankie Waters (Joe Nipote) - mechanic * Allie Farrow (Dawn Stern) - systems designer * Sherman Catlett (J. Downing) - FBI Special Agent (recurring, all episodes except first) German dub Overview For Season 2, the series were completely revamped. The "20 Minutes into the Future" feel featured in Season 1 (concept cars, video phones) was removed, and the series was retooled into a conventional present-day police show. Two years after the original Viper team started, things have changed significantly: * The federal government has now taken over the project, picking Metro City as the testing ground. * The Viper team now operates as a legitimate, special MetroPol unit. * Julian Wilkes had taken another job at Washington D.C., and Frankie, former "inside man" for the vigilante team, was assigned to the new MetroPol team. Joe, however, is nowhere to be found, and is never mentioned throughout the season. (It is later explained in the Season 4 opener that when he couldn't play by the new rules, he left for Thailand.) * The Viper Lair from Season 1 was replaced with a new Viper Complex, based in an abandoned subway station. * Frankie is now sporting a goatee. * Viper's originally hexagonal "snake skin" morph has been redesigned by Allie Farrow to a more conventional flip panel one. * Also, the Defender now features weapons, as opposed to Julian Wilkes' refusal to install them. * Frankie's 1971 Plymouth Barracuda from Season 1 is now replaced with a 1972 Dodge Challenger. Metro City has come under another crime wave, so the project is restarted. In the first scene, the new driver, Thomas Cole, is driving the new Viper, when he is pulled over by MetroPol Officer Cameron Westlake for speeding. However, just then, the city bank is hit by a heavily-armored semi truck, and Westlake and her partner, Officer Carpenter, respond, leaving Cole at the roadside, handcuffed. However, the MetroPol is unable to stop the semi truck, and in process, Carpenter is gunned down. After the robbery, the city Mayor agrees to green-light the Viper team, on condition that they have a MetroPol officer riding shotgun. So, chief Harold Bennings promotes Westlake to Detective and assigns her to the Viper team. The now-restarted team begins fighting off the crime wave, first facing off the man behind the bank heist - former US Army Special Forces officer - Colonel Hanson Dekker, a veteran of Iraq, Bosnia and Cuba, whilst overcoming interference from obstacles, such as Special Agent Sherman Catlett, a bureaucratic by-the-book FBI agent. Episodes *Winner Take All *MIG-89 *Condor *Talk is Cheap *Diamond in the Rough *Standoff *White Fire *Die Laughing *On a Roll *Street Pirates *Breakdown on Thunder Road *Manhunt *Turf Wars *Forget-me-Not *Wheelman *Shutdown *Echo of Murder *Thieves Like Us *Cold Storage *Whistle Blower *Black Box *The List Original German airing When Season 2 originally aired in Germany in 1998, unlike Season 1, the episodes mostly aired in order, with one exception: Category:Viper TV Series